


The Life and Times of Idiots With Magic

by kunsel



Category: Magicians of Aether and Earth
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Trans Character, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunsel/pseuds/kunsel
Summary: A collection of Magicians short stories.
Relationships: Heather Fae & Honey Hummel, Heather Fae & Mara Hale, Mara Hale/Honey Hummel
Kudos: 1





	The Life and Times of Idiots With Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heatherfae13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherfae13/gifts).



> i love you bitchhhhhhhhh i ain't ever gonna stop loving you bitchhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> but i love mara more uwu

"You know, it's possible to not buy eight fuckin' tons of nail polish, Magic Runner," Mara informs her. Their eyes don't leave Heather's form on the couch, hair freshly dyed a bright shade of purple. It's not their usual purple, either. It looks very nice on them, in fact.

Honey isn't even looking directly at Heather, and she looks somewhere between worried and elated. Heather has no idea how she does it, really. "How'd you get all this nail polish?" she asks, picking up a fetching shade of yellow. 

"Amazon," Heather answers happily. "And my mom was all for it once she heard what it was about." 

Mara rolls their eyes and picks up a nice lavender color. Heather is fairly certain it's called Wisteria Haze. Then they frown indecisively and pick up the dark, glittery purple. "Which one do you think, Queen Bee?" They hold them up for Honey to see.

"First one," says Honey after a moment. 

Heather grins. "Called it, Mx. Soft Punk," she teases.

Mara huffs, faux-offended and settles on the armchair. "I am not a soft punk, I go hard," Mara informs her before shaking the bottle and then eagerly opening it. "I've started fires, Magic Runner." 

"Yeah? In a video game?"

"Those NPCs were terrified," they say loftily. 

"Those poor, poor NPCs, how scared their ones and zeroes must've been."

"Is—are you sure this is okay?" Honey asks quietly, looking at the yellow she's been holding. She's biting her lip, shifting her weight foot to foot, and Heather shares a look with Mara.

Mara says, unsurely, "It's a very nice color, it would look good on you." Then they look at Heather desperately when Honey doesn't really react. Heather helplessly shrugs. "Uh... do you want a different color?"

Honey snorts at her datemate. "I mean, it's just... would it be okay for me to wear nail polish?" she explains. 

"Of course it is," answers Mara without any hesitation.

"You know Mara would set whoever gives you shit for it right on fire," adds Heather helpfully. "Besides, they're right, it's a very good color on you. I bet those assholes wouldn't think twice when they see how pretty you are."

"Hell yeah, Queen Bee," agrees Mara, patting the side of the armchair they're not squashed on and Honey settles with her datemate, yellow nail polish in her hands. "I have the prettiest girlfriend in the whole wide world, so they can fuck off and try to get a girl as pretty as you."

Rolling her eyes, Heather opens her own bottle of nail polish—black, of course, _just_ like her soul—and puts her thumb flat on the coffee table. "I can't believe that you just implied that your girlfriend isn't the prettiest being in the entire world."

Honey laughs, and Mara pauses with the wand covered in pastel yellow nail polish over the bottle, looking horrified. "I _never_ said that!" they object. "You can't put those words in my mouth, I'd need soap!"


End file.
